hold my hand
by fadamshipper5
Summary: caitlin adam's current girlfriend moves away to some military school.. what happens when adam meets fiona coyne can she make adam forget about caitlin?read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

long distance relationships don't exactly last, you have to let your loved one go and if they come back than it was meant to be… if you don't, then you're just hurting yourself more you're making it harder for you to breath… not a day would go by without you missing them, that's how special your love was towards them…. you just have to wait until that special day comes, so you can be once again reunited…

The halls of Degrassi High School were silent; a chill breeze crept through the streets of Toronto. Snow piled up everywhere on the roads…sky becoming dark blue as the day slowly came to an end… silent cries coming from a teenage boy outside of his girlfriend's house. Hot tears sliding off his pale face. It seemed like the world just stopped around Adam as the time ticked away…

Caitlin stood in front of her door steps, still wearing her dark blue degrassi uniform shirt, with her khaki skirt. She looked beautiful in anything. She held a light pink suit case.

Caitlin ran down to Adam and hugged as tight as she could. Her tears helplessly traveled down her face and onto Adam shirt. He didn't seem to mind; he could care less of how his shirt looks and be there with her.

But time wasn't on their sides; they had only seconds until she was leaving.

"I'm going to miss you very much Adam, I can't even imagine my life without you" Caitlin said faintly. Adam slightly moved back and kissed her gently not wanting to be forceful.

They pulled back gasping for air" same here" Adam said breathlessly.

Adam and Caitlin's relationship was one of the longest he's had in a long time, so he might've gotten clingy. If Caitlin was soon leaving he just wanted her to know that he loved her with all of his heart, and that no matter what happens that statement would always be true… even if she finds a new soul mate…

Caitlin's dad was in the military, so it was more of a command to move than a question. The white's moved to Toronto at the beginning of the year, and Caitlin so happened to go to degrassi, where she and Adam had begun to go out. At first they were friends. Then close friends. Then they were closer than you think.

Adam watched, he watched as the black Toyota drifted away into the darkness of the road. As the wind sent shivers down his spine, he cautiously glanced around him. Wondering if he was dreaming or if it was reality… another set of waterworks made their way down his drowning face.

He took one last look at the house that his now ex- just left from and slowly walked home. Not wanting to rush he dragged his feet on the pavement kicking rocks into nearby alley's. Mumbling under his breath that" life sucked" he stopped in his tracks.

"Now I get" he whispers.

If fate sent away Caitlin then that means that she wasn't my soul mate. That there was other fish in the sea, and there's that one person that I will cherish for eternity…

OoOoOOo

Once Adam got home, he ran quickly to his room. Not wanting to run into his parents nor brother.

He just wanted to burn the memories of Caitlin out of the back of his head. He quickly opened his door shoved himself in and locked the door. He let himself fall face first onto his bed, not caring if he would get injured. He heard a few knocks on his door, but he didn't pay attention, he wanted drew to just leave him alone. The knocks went continuously; he groaned and used his pillow to cover his ears.

Man. I wish there was an ignore button somewhere here. He thought to himself… the knocks finally stopped. Adam found his eyes getting heavy and tried to get into a more comfortable position.

When he finally fell asleep he began to dream in his own little world…

**AN: PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE…I KNOW YOU WANNA ;)**

**I will have the next chapter up soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys here's the second chapter :) hope you enjoy.

**It was the weekend and Adam didn't feel like being a couch potato. So he decided to get out of his shell and explore the world, he was always one of the shy guys. The one that ladies thought were adorable, he knew to keep distance from the places where him and Caitlin often went to because he knows if he didn't he would be sitting on the ground crying like a little kid. The weather was pretty awful since it was the winter season, he would've loved to spend this time with Caitlin but it was already too late for regrets. Sometimes you just have to forget about the pass and live in the future…**

**OoOoOo**

**Adam dragged himself into the mall; it's been awhile since he's been there. He just felt like going shopping for a change, just enough to get Caitlin out of his head. He enters hot topic and looks around for something interesting, a dark blue shirt that said" fuck the world" caught his eye. He knew that it wasn't the greatest thing to purchase but he hated his life right now… He walked over to it and snatched it; after he tried that on he got a few more items and headed to the cashier.**

"**Will that be it" the cashier asks. While she looked Adam up and down and smiled.**

**Adam gave her a small smile." Yeah, pretty much" he responds.**

**You can tell he wasn't into the girl as much as she was towards him. He just didn't find her fascinating; don't get him wrong she was very attractive. With her blond hair and her stunning green eyes, but what Adam was looking for was one of them brunettes. He had nothing against Blondie's but he thought they were just full of themselves… **_no offense Blondie's it's just a story…._

**The cashier handed him his change, and stuffed a piece of paper that had her number inside his pocket. As he made his way out the cashier winked at him and bit down on her bottom lip…**

**Great just what I need, an over obsessive girl stalking me... He thought to himself. My mom always said to stay away from weirdoes…**

**As he continued his stroll through the enlarged mall there was these two people on the far side of the room, the girl didn't seem too happy. The guy on the other hand was as red as a tomato; he looked like he was pissed. The girl was scooting away but the guy got a grip on her and slapped her across the face.**

**He didn't know for what reasons but winced at the scene in front of him, why would someone even dare to hit a woman. They were just too fragile, like how Adam's heart felt as the girl winced in pain. But that wasn't it the next thing he did was punch her, right smack in her face… you could literally see his fist print on the side of her face….Adam's blood was starting to heat up.**

**WHY ISNT ANYONE DOING ANYTHING!… He yelled in his head. He took his eyes off the two figures and glanced around… everyone passing by was in their own little world to ignorant to help a helpless girl. If no one was going to stop this madness he was…**

**He angrily charged at the enlarged guy… the frightened girl saw him coming and moved out of the way. Her boyfriend looked dumfounded until he found himself on the ground and holding his groin.**

"**Ahh, what the fuck" the guy yells at Adam." Fiona do you know this kid" he adds. Adam was too pissed off to say anything. He grabbed the guy by his collar and slammed him to the wall.**

"**Who the fuck do you think you are to hurt her like that" Adam yelled. Even if Adam didn't know the girl, he always believed that nobody should get hurt in any way either if it was emotionally or physically.**

"**I think I'm her boyfriend you idiot!" he shoves Adam off him. Adam stumbles a little but sticks his landing. The enlarged guy was about to strike, but Adam was too fast and slid to the side. Laughing while the guy tumbles a bit, the girl sits there shocked she's never seen anyone getting to bobby's head he was always more of the batter than the hitter… she didn't care to help bobby , he deserved it for everything that he put her through …she just watches as the scene unfolds in front of her…**

**Adam and bobby were now on the ground, Adam on top and Bobby on the bottom. Adam repeatedly punched his face that his face looked like a car ran over it… Fiona would've been more than happy to make this mysterious boy beat the crap out of her boyfriend, but this was getting to out of hand…**

**She tugged the boy off of bobby and set him to the side, he was panting like it was the end of the world. While bobby on the other hand had a hard time getting up**

"**Go ahead and have this slut, she's worthless anyways" bobby hisses. Adam was about to throw another set of punches to him, but was held back by a scared Fiona. "No it's not worth it" she tells him.**

**Bobby gets up "forget this "he says and limps away, Adam turns too Fiona.**

"**Are you okay" he asks. Fiona smiled at him because he's asking her if she's okay and he's the one that was in a fight.**

"**I should be the one asking and thanks" she laughed. Adam blushed; he was surprised of his actions a few minutes…**

"**Yeah well, I couldn't make a pretty girl like you get beat up" Adam began. Fiona blushed she kind of liked this boy; she was obviously flattered that he would do such a thing…she had forgotten that she didn't know him by name.**

"**I'm Fiona. Fiona coyne" she introduced herself…**

**Adam put out his hand and replied" Adam. Adam Torres. They shook hands for seconds because the fire that it ignited sent sparks up their spines…**

"**Thanks again, you kind of helped me end the worse relationship i ever had" she laughed .Adam thought she sounded cute…**

"**You're welcome…I guess" Adam replied. Adam felt like he had a connection with this girl, he wanted to get to know her.**

"**So, do you want to go grab something to eat" he asked shyly. Fiona blushed again." Just as friends though only until we get to know each other better" he added**

"**Sure I'd like that "she said sweetly. **

**After they finished eating and getting to know each other Adam dropped Fiona off at her place.**

"**I had a really great time "Adam said shyly. His gaze was to the ground; Fiona lifted up his chin and softly kissed his cheek**

"**Me to "she replied. Adam was feeling hot from the touch of her lips to his cheek, he was thankful that he fought that bastard, he was thankful that he met this great girl…**

**When she makes her way inside He couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach...**

**I guess good things fall apart so better things can fall together… he said to himself…**

_An: PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE :)….I KNOWS YOU WANNA._

_I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON…REVIEW PLEASE :)_


End file.
